


Café

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Café

Draco no toma café, porque tomar café significaría no tomar té y lo  _inglés_  el  _té_. Y Draco es inglés y está orgulloso de serlo. Así es su actitud en la vida: Draco hace unas cosas y otras no porque le gusta hacer la diferencia entre ser de una forma y no ser de otra.

 

Por ejemplo, Draco utiliza su varita para prácticamente todo, porque Draco es un mago –no un squib ni un muggle– y los magos hacen  _magia_. Pero Draco ya no insulta a los muggles, porque insultar a los muggles es de  _mortífagos_  o de  _racistas_ , y Draco ha trabajado duro desde que la guerra terminó para no ser considerado ni mortífago ni racista.

 

Es así que cuando llega a casa Draco no sonríe. Él sonríe hasta llegar a su estudio y ver a Harry escribiendo ágilmente sobre el viejo y destartalado escritorio. Porque sonreír al llegar a casa significaría que Draco se alegra de llegar a  _casa._  Y de lo que Draco se alegra en realidad es de llegar a  _Harry_.


End file.
